


lay all your love on me

by goodmorningbeloved (3799steps)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, merman!Tony, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3799steps/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved
Summary: The ocean laps lazily at the surf, soaking the sand before it crawls back, crests, and crashes again. It licks as far as the edge of the beach blanket Steve is splayed on – it must be high tide. It’s the hottest day of the year and the sun is a simmering weight on Steve’s shoulders, but it also provides the gorgeous sight of Tony’s crimson scales, glimmering vibrantly in the light. Steve tilts his head back with a content sigh, the muscles of his back working as he simultaneously leans on his one hand rooted in the blanket and tightens his grip on Tony’s hair with his other.





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardingbeedle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/gifts).



> this is all ENTIRELY beedle's fault
> 
> yes i was thinking of that one mamma mia scene for the title!! no i couldn't think of a better one!! yes this does have an underlying verse!! no there is very little worldbuilding of that verse here!! i understand these things and i accept them. it's just self indulgent porn, pals :(
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](https://goodmorningbeloved.tumblr.com/post/185707927212/lay-all-your-love-on-me-stevetony-explicit), where nothing can pry any sort of mermaid AUs from my cold dead hands

The ocean laps lazily at the surf, soaking the sand before it crawls back, crests, and crashes again. It licks as far as the edge of the beach blanket Steve is splayed on – it must be high tide. It’s the hottest day of the year and the sun is a simmering weight on Steve’s shoulders, but it also provides the gorgeous sight of Tony’s crimson scales, glimmering vibrantly in the light. Steve tilts his head back with a content sigh, the muscles of his back working as he simultaneously leans on his one hand rooted in the blanket and tightens his grip on Tony’s hair with his other. The rumble of the waves barely conceals the soft, wet noises of Tony bobbing his head up and down his cock.

Tony moans around him, and Steve almost comes a second time in ten minutes from the sound alone. “Tony,” he utters, following the lift of Tony’s head before guiding him back down, feeding every inch back into his mouth the way he knows Tony likes. Not that he needs to—Tony is always so eager for it. Steve’s convinced that something about breathing underwater must have taught Tony how to take cock like a goddamn expert, because no one’s ever made him feel like this before. “Tony,” he says again, breathless, “baby, I’m still—gods, your _mouth_.”

He means to say _I’m still trying to recover from the first time you made me come_ , but Tony is relentless. Steve’s not sure he even went soft in between, with the way Tony had kept suckling on his cock until he’d wrung every bit of come Steve had to give. Steve vaguely remembers the sweet pleasure-pain of oversensitivity, begging a mantra of _oh gods oh Tony it’s too much fuck baby please please please_ that eventually eased into _don’t stop Tony keep going keep going oh fuck take it in deeper that’s it_ , and Tony’s eyes, honey brown with the slimmest sliver of arcane blue, watching him adoringly, like Steve must be responsible for hanging the sun. Or, at this rate, Steve’s dick.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve breathes, carding back damp strands of hair from Tony’s face so he can see those eyes. “Always so gorgeous like this, sweetheart, want to— _ah,_ paint you like this, show you how you look taking my cock so pretty—”

Tony whines, the tight, wet heat of his mouth fluttering around Steve’s girth, and Steve can’t help but thrust up and whimper with him.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Every word is an effort, but by the gods, Steve makes sure every one drips with intent: “Let me, fuck, keep you between my legs, keep your mouth full of my cock while I work, as long as you get my come in the end, that right? Always so hungry for it, hell, look at you, Tony, you’re so goddamn _desperate_ for it.” He tugs Tony off by the hair, relishing in the way Tony’s lashes flutter, the way his tail lifts and drops, curls in on itself tight in restless pleasure.

Tony gasps for air like he really does need it, like he hasn’t once pinned Steve down and sucked Steve’s cock for hours, until Steve was coming dry with tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Steve growls, taking his dick in his other hand and stroking himself with a firm, rough grip, motions that slap the head wetly against Tony’s bottom lip and leave a messy trail of precome. “Look at me, fuck, tell me what you want, baby.”

Tony’s eyes flash, pooling with _want_ and the faintest bit of irritation because Steve knows he hates being interrupted: “I want your cock, Steve.” His voice is wrecked already, his lips flushed and shining wet with spit and come. “Want to feel you come down my throat again, wanna taste you, c’mon Steve, _give it to me_ —”

Steve groans, feeding his cock back into Tony’s mouth and winding both hands into his hair just as a wave crashes particularly high up the surf, flooding his lap and nearly submerging Tony’s head in seafoam. The cool brisk water wrings a loud groan from Steve, who instinctively thrusts deep into Tony’s hot mouth to escape the sudden change, and he’s not only thankful that Tony can breathe underwater but also that he invested in a private beach house, because they’re definitely doing this here again. He’s _fucking_ Tony here again.

“That’s it,” he sighs, allowing himself to grind Tony’s head down, until he feels Tony’s nose bump his pelvis. “Gods, you feel so fucking good.”

He feels a growl build in the back of Tony’s throat, and as the wave recedes, Tony surges forward, tucking himself deeper into the vee of Steve’s legs so he can drape folded elbows over Steve’s hips and keep him still, his deft fingers steadying the base of Steve’s cock while he begins to suck with renewed vigor. Steve jerks with another groan, his entire body suddenly pricked by heat, and the sensitivity of having just come is whorling into the keener sensitivity of needing to come again, spun in a way only Tony knows how to. His orgasm builds frighteningly quickly under the relentless assault of Tony’s tongue and his throat and his _eyes_ , never leaving Steve’s, silently telling Steve what he wants.

“Tony,” he sobs, his hands jerking and inadvertently bringing Tony down harder, faster, on his cock and earning increasingly loud choked-off moans and whimpers, “oh Tony, that’s it, take it, swallow every drop, _fuck_ —”

The sound Tony makes is a wild, desperate thing, and Steve hears and _feels_ him choke slightly around the come that floods his mouth, a fraction of a second before he starts to swallow greedily. It somehow feels more than the first time, and Steve’s learned to stop questioning his body’s ability to do things like that because like he said, Tony is _magic_.

Steve collapses on his back with a wounded noise and doesn’t even care that the wet blanket is soaking through his shirt. “Fuck.” He closes his eyes, his hips bucking as he feels Tony still suckling on the tip of his cock, licking him clean. It’s a sign that Tony doesn’t intend to wring a dozen more orgasms out of him. For now.

When Steve finally catches his breath, he mutters, “When you told me to meet you out here, this wasn’t what I expected.”

He hears Tony hum. A moment later, he feels Tony drag himself further up the blanket too, the broadest part of his tail slotting neatly between Steve’s legs. Steve’s cock gives a valiant twitch against his scales.

“Serves you right for making me wait half an hour in the heat,” Tony rasps, leaning down to nuzzle a kiss into Steve’s jaw. It’s gentle, despite the distinctly-ungentle treatment Steve gave his mouth. Tony moans dramatically, his voice rough from misuse, “I was so _thirsty_ , Steve.”

Steve cups his chin, stroking a thumb over Tony’s abused lips apologetically. He feels the grin that Tony is trying so hard to hold back. “Oh, were you,” he says dryly, bringing Tony further down so he can pick at bits of sand in his hair. He ignores Tony's indignant splash. He can never tell if there’s any actual survivalist reason for Tony’s apparent penchant for sucking him off, but he hasn’t found a reason to complain so far. He feels Tony’s tail, longer than Tony's human legs or even his own legs, drape over one of his ankles. “You didn’t change.”

“It was hot. Didn’t want to get out of the water,” Tony sighs, folding his hands over Steve’s collarbone and pillowing his chin there.

“The others are coming over in twenty minutes. Are you gonna be ready by then?”

Tony hums without opening his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

Steve remembers the last time he tried to carry Tony through the door of the house. “Tony...”

“Or I can roll over and you can try to fuck some legs into me.” Tony wiggles suggestively, ridiculously, against his soft cock.

Steve groans, and not because he’s _not_ interested— “ _Tony_.”

“Spoilsport.” Tony pouts, but then Steve is rolling them over and kissing him until Tony melts into laughter, the kind that rings clear like wind chimes rustling in the ocean breeze.


End file.
